Pokespe high
by Amethyst213
Summary: School made from the Berlitz family.. the dex holders meeting with the new dex holders from sinnoh. They started going to school and meet everyday and share dorms.. But somebody is looking at them from the dark.. What were they thinking? Their fun and peaceful school day might turn into a dangerous school day as well who knows what will happen? Shippings included
1. Kanto and Johto people getting ready

** The shippings are ..  
Mangaquestshiping, Soulsilvershipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Franticshipping, Haughtyshipping, DiamondxAmethyst**

* * *

**Hello It's Amethyst213… I not very good with writing fanfiction… My story might suck and all but I will be happy if at least 1 person reads it.. If you don't like it, I'm sorry this story sucks.. ****you may write "this story sucks if you want"…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon (Wish I did)**

**Pallet town, Kanto**

**Red's POV**

* * *

"RED WAKE UP!" I heard someone shout at me to wake up and I woke up surprised

I went to see out of the window and saw Green, Blue, and Yellow. So it was Blue who shouted.

"WHAT!? I WAS SLEEPING!" I shouted back to them.. well not to Yellow… wait.. _Yellow_? Yellow was here!? I shouted in front of YELLOW!? It's already past… who cares…

"RED!" I heard Blue shout at me

"Huh!? When did you guys get into my room!?" I asked.. or shout(?) at them.. oh Yellow's here..

"Who cares now, are you ready for school?"

"School? What school?"

"Red did you forget?" Green said in front of me

"Forget what?" asking him confused

"Red, Professor Oak told us yesterday that all dex holders is going to go to pokespe high school today." Yellow explained to me kindly.. Yellow's so kind..

"Thanks for reminding me Yellow" I blushed a little bit and I spot Yellow blushing too and Blue is smirking… Which means something bad will happen.

Wait…

"I DIDN'T GET READY YET!" I shouted.

"Red get ready and you should change.. no one's' going to school with some pajamas on" Green told me.. I blushed because I was wearing my pajamas in front of Yellow

"I'll go get changed first." I said and changed into my blue jeans/pants(?) wear my shirt and get my sweater(?) and get my hat

"Sorry did you guys wait?" I asked them

"No" They relied to me and I started packing and asked

"After we get there does class start right away?"

"No Red, We rest the first and second day and start class at the third day. By the way, we haven't met the sinnoh dex holders right? I hope we meet them soon." Yellow said .. she's cute..

"By the way I've heard that the school got the money from one of the dex holders from sinnoh." Green said

"I see" Blue said

* * *

**About 30 minutes later**

**Still Red's POV**

"Finally we are done!" I said

"We have to get there by tomorrow and meet up with the other dex holders." Green told

"Right lets go." I got my pokeball and called out Aero my Aerodactly and fly to the airport I'm pretty sure the school is in johto. So let's GO!

* * *

**In Johto **

**Gold's POV**

"GOLD!" hmm?

"What mum!?" I asked

"Your friends are here!" she told me.. wait friends? Silver and Crys are already here?

"Kay!" I have to hurry up and get changed!

I changed to..(The same clothing when he fought arceaus) and get my pokeballs and my bag and ran out of my house.. and see Crys and Silver and a girl that looks like Crys

"Hey Crys, Silver and who's she?" I asked while I greet

"She's my twin sister Lyra" Crys told me

"You had a sister?"

"Yes?"

"I never knew!"

"Neither did I" Silver said

"Okay stop talking now let's go!" Crys and Lyra said

"Where is the school?"

"I believe it's in violet city."

"Lets go then!"

* * *

**Done! I wonder if I did good or bad or very bad.. I will thank everyone who reads this story!**

**Oh yeah I will tell you guys the dex holder's pokemon **

**Red: Venasaur (Saur) Poliwrath (Poli) Pikachu (Pika) Gyarados (Gyara) Snorlax (Snor/Lax) Aerodactly (Aero)**

**Green: Charizard Scizor PorygonX (?) Golduck Rhyperior Pidgeot **

**Blue: Blastoise (Blasty) Jigglypuff (Jiggly(I Think it has a nickname)) Ditto (Ditty) **

**Clefable/Cleffairy(?) (Cleffy) Nidorina(?) Snubble **

**Yellow: Pikachu (Chuchu) Radicate (Ratty) Dodorio (Doby?) Omastar (Ommy) Golem (Don't know nickname) Butterfree (Kitty?)**

**Gold: Typlosion (Explortaro) Ambipom (Ataro) Politoed (Poltaro) Sunflora (Sintaro) Sudowoodo(?) (Sutaro) Mantine (Mantaro) Togekiss(?) (Totaro/Togetaro)**

**Crystal: Meganium (Mega) Smoochum (Chumee) Hitmonchan (Hitmonee) Parasect (Parasee) Arcanine (Arckee) Natu/Zatu (Natee)**

**Silver: Feraligator Weavile Kingdra Gyrardos Ursaring Honchkrow**

**I only know these character's pokemon**


	2. Hoenn and Sinnoh trios getting ready

**Hi it's Amethyst213! in the last chapter, I mess up in Red's P.O.V because of saying "Who cares it's the past(?)" and it should be "Who cares, she has already saw me in my pajamas from my album my mum showed them" please replace the past to the album. I was editing but I didn't know what to do there and so just wrote random things but it did not make sense and so I'm very sorry for EVERY mistake I made. I might/will make mistake on this story too, but i will hope to have less mistake than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the characters**

* * *

**In Hoenn,  
Emerald's POV**

I'm with Ruby talking about this school we are going to in.. I don't know the name of it because I have no interest on the name. When I was talking with Ruby, we heard a familiar voice

"Ruby! Rald!" by a wild person/ girl name Sapphire..

"Hey Sapphire!" We both greeted to her.

"Sapphire what did you bring?" Ruby asked her

"Well I brought... Here you go!" She said handing her bag. Ruby saw her wild cloths

"Sapphire, you should not bring your wild cloths with you.." Ruby said

"Why not?" She asked Ruby

"It's useless because the school is not in the wilds."

"Then why do you need your sewing stuff!"

"That's different."

"What's Different!?"

"grrrrrr" haaa... I can't stand watching this flirting.

"WILL YA TWO STOP FLIRTING!?" I shouted at them

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" They shouted back at me. I signed...

* * *

**Few minutes later  
****Still Emerald's POV**

"Hey guys, If we don't hurry, we might be late." I told them.

"WHAT!?" They yelled shocked

"Hurry! or else we are late!" Sapphire said or yelled I should say.

Pfft... I never told them that the school lesson won't start after tomorrow. ha ha ha. They are way too rushing right now.

"Alright! LETS GO!" We all shouted(?)/ yelled(?) together.

* * *

**In sinnoh, Around the Berlitz Family's mansion.  
****Pearl's POV**

"DIA ARE YOU DEAD OR ALIVE!?" I yelled at my best friend Dia, Diamond because he fell asleep when we are suppose to get Missy.

"I can't eat anymore..." Oh great... Now he's sleep talking!?

"DIA WAKE UP!" I shouted as loud as I can to wake him up.

"Hmmm? Pearl?" Dia FINALLY woke up

"Where are we?" Dia asked me

"We are around Missy's mansion." I replied to him.

"oh yeah right."

* * *

**The Berlitz Family's mansion  
Still Pearl's POV**

"Wow it's big as always isn't it Dia?" I asked him

"Yeah." he replied to me.

The front gate opened. And I'm pretty sure, it's the mansion's butler, Sebastian?

"Welcome master Pearl, master Dia." He said

"Hello.." We both greeted him.

"Please come on in." He told us

"Okay?.." We said and follow him to the living room.

"please wait here until I get Lady Platinum, and Lady Amethyst."

"Who's lady Amethyst?" Dia asked him

"She's lady Platinum's twin little sister." He replied to Dia.

"Missy had a sister!?" We asked shocked.

"Why, did she never tell you before?"

We both shook our head which means no.

"Lady Platinum will tell you about lady Amethyst. Please make your self at home until I get lady Platinum and lady Amethyst." We nod and he left to get missy and her sister.

* * *

**About 5 minutes later  
Still Pearl's POV**

"I apologies for making you two wait." We heard Sebastian.

"No problem!" I replied to him. But Dia's eating...

"Lady Platinum, Lady Amethyst."

"We are coming in Sebastian." They replied. Then I saw missy and a different person next to her.

"Pearl, Dia, she's my sister Amethyst." She told us.

"Nice to meet you!" We said kind of nervously.

"Nice to meet you." She replied to us.

"Please call by my name, or you may call me Ame if you want."

"okay." Dia and I replied to her.

"Alright then, why don't we go now?" Missy said

"Yeah lets go!" We replied.. Amethyst also said with us.

"LETS GO!" Dia and I said together excited. I can't wait!"

* * *

**Done! I hope I made less mistake than the last chapter. I will thank everyone who reads this. Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for every mistake I made.**


	3. Meeting the dex holders

**In Johto, PokeSpe high school  
Red's POV**

So this is PokeSpe high school.. it's big..

"So is this the school?" Blue asked

"Yes it is." Green replied to Blue

We saw the Johto trio and a girl that looks like Crys.

"Hey guys!" I shouted at them.

"Hey Red-senpai!" Gold and Crystal replied back to me. Silver only nodded, I guess he is greeting me..

The girl who looked like Crys said "Hello!" with I guess excitement?

"Hi.." I replied back to her.

"Silver!" Blue said with excitement and hugged Silver.

"Umm.. Who is she?" Yellow asked

"She's my twin sister named Lyra." Crys said introducing her sister... SISTER? She had a sister!?

"You had a sister!?" Blue asked shocked. I'm very surprised that she had a sister.

"How long are we going to stay here!?" Gold shouted

"We should get going now." Crystal said.

"By the way aren't the Hoenn trio and the dex holders from Sinnoh here yet?" Blue asked

"Nope." Gold replied.

"THERE THEY ARE!" We heard a loud scream. It was Sapphire. Which means the Hoenn trio is here.

"Hello Red-san, Green-san, Blue-san, Yellow-san, Gold-san, Silver-san, Crystal-san." Ruby greeted us.

"Who is she?" Emerald asked us pointing at Lyra

"Rald, she's my twin sister." Crys said

"Nice to meet you I'm Lyra! I'm younger than Crystal nee-chan." She said introducing herself

"You had a sister?" Emerald asked Crys.

"Yep." Crys replied when they were talking,

we heard "I think it's here." a voice we never heard. Which means it's the dex holders from Sinnoh.

"Hello, are you our seniors? Or the dex holders from the other regions?"

We nodded.

"Are you guys the dex holders from Sinnoh, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum?" Green asked them

"Yes we are." They replied together.

"I'm Diamond. Call me Dia." The boy with a red hat and eating rice balls said.. eating and talking the same times.. what a weird guy.

"I'm Pearl! Nice to meet you!" The boy with blond hair(?) like Yellow and Emerald said

"I'm Platinum. Please call me Platina." Then a girl with dark blue? Indigo? hair said

"And this is Amethyst. My younger sister." I think Platina said

Amethyst said "Please call me Ame if you want. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Red! and these are my friends." I said then Platina interfered

"We know already. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald."

"You know us?" Emerald asked.

"Of course, you guys are famous in Sinnoh." Platina said

"We are?" I asked They nodded

"Umm you are?" Platina asked to Lyra.

"I'm Lyra! I'm the younger sister of Crystal. Nice to meet you!" Lyra said

"Nice to meet you."

"HOW LONG ARE WE SUPPOSE TO STAY HERE!?" Gold shouted/ yelled with anger

"Gold, shut up." Silver said

"But I'm bored!

"Why don't we go in now?" Crystal asked.

We all nodded and went in. I never knew from the outside but it is big in the inside..

"Why don't we go to our dorms now and unpack and take a rest, then look around this school and the mall tomorrow?" Blue said

"Sure but we don't know which room we are going into." Yellow replied

"Don't worry, here's the paper that has our roommates and our room." Platina said

We read the paper and my roommate is Green. I wonder who's Yellow's roommate... I shook my head mumbling why am I thinking about Yellow..

"Red are you okay?" Yellow asked in front of my face. I blushed...

"I'm fine! Let's go to our dorm and unpack and take a rest then eat dinner, and look around the school tomorrow." I said nervously

"Agreed!" All the others replied back to me and we walked to the dorm.

We all went inside and I went inside the same room as Green because he's my roommate. We are right now unpacking and I putted my pokeballs on the desk and lay down on the bed. I wonder what will happen tomorrow..

* * *

**Finish! I'm pretty sure that I made lots and lots of mistakes. I'm sorry if the story doesn't make sense thanks to All of the mistakes I made.**

**The paper looked like this**

**Room 101- Red and Green  
****Room 102- Blue and Yellow  
****Room 103- Gold and Silver  
Room 104- Crystal and Lyra  
Room 105- Ruby and Emerald  
Room 201- Sapphire, Platinum, and Amethyst  
****Room 202- Diamond and Pearl**

**They are all in a very luxury room. Thanks to Platina.. There's more rooms but not that luxury. I'm going to have the gym leaders and the professors to be the teachers for the school. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll make the next one soon. You may hate it but I'm just writing this for fun. I really don't care if people hates this. You may write this story sucks! If you want :P **


	4. Morning before the school starts

**Disclaimer****: Me don't own pokemon even I want to own it!**

**I'm very bad at writing/grammers so I'm sorry for every mistakes I made!**

* * *

**Dorm, Yellow and Blue's room. Morning  
Yellow's P.O.V.**

"Yellow.. Yellow!" I heard a voice so I woke up.

"hmmm.. Blue-san? What's wrong?" I replied back to Blue-san.. The only reason I'm nice to her(well Yellow's nice to everyone.) and like her is because she's the one who gave me a mission to save Red-san and thanks to her, I became a dex holder and became friends with the others. I'm so happy and if I haven't met her, I would have never became a dex holder and never became friends with the others so I'm very grateful to her.

"Yellow!" Blue-san shouted at me.

"Hai!"I replied to her shocked because she yelled at me hen I was thinking about something..

"Come one! Remember, we are going to look around the school and outside the school with the other dex holders! So we are going down to eat breakfast with the others and figure out who's our teacher!" Blue-san reminded me. That's weird Blue-san never remembers important stuffs unless someone else reminds her about it.

"Yellow? Yellow!"

"I'll get changed and go down myself."

"I'll wait for you!"

"Thank you..?"

I got changed and then saw Blue-san laying down the bed, looking at her pokegear. I sneak behind her, which what Blue-san does and saw that it's a mail from Green-san, and I read it quickly as I can and I figured out how she knew what we are going to do today. So Green-san mailed her about what we are going to do today.

"Boo!"

"Woah!" I was surprised when she said 'Boo!' because I was looking what Blue-san was doing so..

"Blue-san, why don't we go now?" I asked her

"Sure!" I looked at the clocked and it was 8:50 and I'm pretty sure we are suppose to meet at the cafeteria (Not the one inside the school) at 9:00

* * *

**Cafeteria  
****Still Yellow's P.O.V**

When we got to the cafeteria, We(I think) saw Green-san and Silver-san looking fine and reading a book Lyra-san trying to see what Silver-san is reading, Gold-san, Red-san, and Emerald-san looking still sleepy, Crystal-san trying to wake Gold-san up, Ruby-san sewing and Sapphire-san sleeping next to Ruby-san, Diamond-san sleeping like Sapphire-san, Pearl-san shaking Diamond-san for Diamond-san to wake up, and Platina-san and Amethyst-san chuckling/ smiling at Pearl-san and Diamond-san.

* * *

**Cafeteria  
****Blue's P.O.V (Didn't want to erase what I wrote for Yellow's P.O.V so I just switched Yellow's P.O.V. to Blue's P.O.V.) **

When I saw Red waking up, I saw him looking at Yellow and blush and Yellow blushing while she's looking at Red so I grinned.

"Gold, wake up!" I heard Crys trying to wake Gold up

"I'm so sleepy Crys! Let me sleep!" Gold replied to her and put his head on Crys's shoulder because he fell asleep again and Crys is right now blushing. So I got my notebook and wrote 'Gold and Crys is so cute together! No doubt that they are made for each other!'

"What are you writing, pesky woman?" Green asked me.

"Eeek! umm... Nothing!" I replied ha ha ha... That made me very surprised

"Guys why don't we eat now?" I asked then Dia just woke up and said" FOOD!" then Pearl just smack Dia's face and I laughed and then saw Platina chuckling. I wonder if Platina likes Pearl?

"Why don't we eat now! I'm hungry!"Red said out loud. After he said that Gold woke up with a yawn, and Sapphire waking up with a bigger yawn then Gold. hmmm.. since the sinnoh dex holders are now with us I wonder who I should ship with them.. eheeheehee

"annoying woman.." I heard Green.. what do you want Green?

* * *

**After Breakfast outside the school not inside the dorm.  
Platinum's P.O.V**

After I finished eating I heard Blue-san calling me. "Platina, Platina."

"What is it Blue-san?" I asked

"I want to ask you something. Who do you like?" She asked me.. WHO I LIKE!? I blushed, when I thought of Pearl, I blushed harder...

"Is it Pearl or..?"

"N.. No!" I yelled quietly.

"hmmmm.."

"I won't force you to tell me. Let's go back to Yellow and the others."

"Right..." for now?

* * *

**Inside the school  
****Crystal's P.O.V.  
**

"Crys, why are we in here?" I heard Gold asked me.

"We are here to meet the professor and the teacher so we know who our teacher going to be, Gold." I replied back at him.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do."

"Why!?"

"Just come!" I dragged him by his ear.

"Crys! It hurts!"

"Then shut up and come along."

"Kay.."

* * *

**Principal/Professor Oak's office  
****Green's P.O.V.**

"So you are the principal grandfather?" I asked him

"Yes. I thought of surprising you guys." He replied

"Are you guys surprised?"

We all shook our head which means no

"I see..." He said

"These gym leaders will be you're teachers."

Some of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn's gym leaders came. It's Erika, Blaine, Jasmine, Winona, Roxanne, my master Chuck, and Wallace.

"Who's teaching what?" Blue asked.

"Erika, Jasmine, and Blaine's going to teach something else besides pokemon techniques. Something like Math, History and well something like this." Professor Elm just came in and told us.

"I will be teaching about breeding to breeders like Gold although I'm not sure if he's one of my student and some facts about pokemon with Professor Oak." He told us.

"Master!" I heard Ruby yelled at Wallace.

"Coach!" and Sapphire yelling happily to Winona.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" They both replied happily.

"Master what are you going to teach?" Ruby asked Wallace

"I'm going to teach pokemon contests for only some people." He replied

"What about you coach?" Sapphire asked Winona

"and I will teach pokemon battles to some new trainers." She replied

"You guys will figure out which teachers(gym leaders), the day after tomorrow, when you get to class." Professor Oak, my grandfather told us.

"There's more gym leaders who's going to be a teacher so you guys should go look around this school."

* * *

**I thought of writing more but just didn't. I was thinking of making a Valentines Day one but Valentines Day is already over and so I thought of writing some flashbacks in the white day one. So in the white day one(3/14) I will write how boys got their chocolates from the girls. I think I made way too much mistakes and used bad grammars (I didn't edit that much :P) but I hope you read it. Thank you for reading and I will make the next chapter soon.  
(You can always write 'This story sucks!' on the review if you want :]) **


	5. What the girls did in the afternoon

**Me: Hi~! I started writing my intro like this!**

**Blue: Hey~ Now I can talk more!**

**Me: Blue you won't talk the whole time.**

**Blue: What!? Why not!?**

**Green: Annoying woman**

**Me: Green, go away. In this chapter, the girls are the main. You boys are the side, who barely appears in this story.**

**Blue: o ho ho ho So we are the main? Sorry about that boys! Yellow, Crys, Lyra, Sapph, Platina, Amethyst! We are the main!**

**The other girls: We are?**

**Me: Shut up and Green you may do the disclaimer.**

**Green: Amethyst213 does not own Pokemon and Pokespe characters.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I'm very bad at writing/grammars so I'm sorry for every mistakes I made/make!**

* * *

**Inside the school 1st floor  
****Blue's P.O.V.**

"Since we went to see Professor Oak, why don't we go look around the school?" I asked everyone.

"Sure." Yellow replied. I grinned very widely

"Can I chose the group?" I asked very happily

"Who and Who?" Red asked

"A good question Red. I will have 2 people in 1 group!(obviously not a group.) I will have Red and Yellow, and.." Before I could finish talking they already said "NO!" How mean...

"Fine... You guys are sooo mean!"

"Pesky woman..." I heard Green.

"Why don't we split into boys and girls?" Yellow recommended. Boys and girls huh? I might be able to ship more peopl.. hee hee hee

"Let's do that!" I yelled

"Okay?" they are said with confusion. Maybe because I changed my mind very quickly.

**20 minutes later**

"Then let's go! We'll see you later boys!"

* * *

** Outside the school/ the mall? street?  
Crystal's P.O.V**

The girls and boys split and went to the main street. I rather stay and do some work but.. I heard Blue talk

"Hey guys, since it's only us, girls, why don't we tell the person we like?" She asked. The person we LIKE!?

"I like no one!" We all said together

"oh really?" Blue asked as if we are lying.

"Why don't we go to the cafe and talk more about this?"

* * *

**Cafe! 3:00PM  
Blue's P.O.V.**

When we got to the cafe, the waitress asked us our orders. I ordered and ice coffee, I am 21 years old. Yellow and Lyra ordered regular water, Sapphire ordered a smoothie, Crys ordered an coffee like me and she's 2 years younger than me. Platina and Amethyst ordered a tea that I have no idea what's it called.

"So let's continue talking. You know it's almost valentines day right? I want to know who you guys will give it to." I said to them.

"I will give it to Dia because I want to thank him for helping me when we were coming here." Amethyst said. Dia hmm..

"If Amethyst is giving it to Dia.. I'll give it to... P.. Pearl.." Platina said blushing. So Platina does like Pearl.

"I know Sapph.. you are going to giv it to Ruby aren't you?" I said to Sapph and she blushed and nodded.

" Lyra, Crys, Yellow who are you going to give it to?" I asked them.

"No one." Crys replied back to me. She is 100% lying.

"Really? I thought you are going to give it to Gold." I teased her. She was blushing.

"No I'm not." She said trying to defend herself.

"If you are not going to give it to him, other people will give it to him you know. I said.

"Urgh.. Fine I'll tell you. Yes I am going to give it to Gold.." She said blushing harder than before.

"What about you Lyra?" I asked her

"I just met all of you so I don't know." She said Well she is new..

"Yellow?"

"Blue san, who are you going to give it to?" She asked me

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I replied back to her.

"I'm giving it to..."

"Red right?" I finished her sentence saying 'Red' She nodded and blush. How cute.

"Alright since we talked who we are going to give it to, why don't we go somewhere else I said finishing up my ice coffee.

"Blue-san, you haven't told us who you are going to give it to." Yellow said. I don't want to tell them..

"You made a promise didn't you Blue senpai?" Crystal said. Kind of scary..

"Alright... I'll tell you... I'm going to give it to... umm.. umm.. G...Gr... Green..." I said blushing like crazy

"I knew it!" Crystal said like me

"Alright! There's somewhere I want to go!" I said with excitement

"Where?" They all asked me.

"Let's go make some chocolates! There's a place that people can make chocolates. Why don't we go there?" I said very excited.

"Let's go then!" They are agreed to me.

"Let's go!" I yelled. It seems fun.. I hope Green will like my chocolate..

* * *

**Boys**

"Achooo!" The boys sneezed

"Did we catch a cold or something?" Red asked

"Idk" Gold replied

"Kyaaa! It's the boy dex holders!" the fan girls screamed.

"You guys know us?" Ruby asked them

"Of course!" They all screamed together.

"You guys are famous!" One of them screamed.

"We are?" Rald asked them

"Yes! Do you know you guys have a fan club!? We are the PKSP fan club! Also we are going to the same school as you guys!" One of them yelled very happily.

... All the boys remained silent.

* * *

**Back to the girls  
****Yellow's P.O.V.**

We went to the place that Blue-san wanted to go, to make chocolate.

"We are here!" Blue san said.

"Here? But does anyone know make chocolate?" Amethyst asked us. We all shook our head and then

"People who works here will teach us how to make them." Blue san said.

"Then let's go!" Lyra-san yelled

* * *

**Inside**

"To make a chocolate." The person there are telling them the steps to make a chocolate. After the person finish telling us the step to make a chocolate, we started making it.

"So first, we cut the chocolate into small pieces. Then melt it right?" Platina san asked and I nodded my head. We started cutting the chocolates into small pieces.

"By the way, what kind of chocolate are you guys going to make?" Crystal asked.

"What do you mean, Crys?" Blue san asked her

"There's more than 1 type of chocolate. You know that right?" We all nodded.

"There's way to make more than 1 type of chocolate."

"I see. What are you making?" Blue-san asked her

"Secret."

"Yellow?" She asked me

"Mine's also secret. I'm sorry." When I turned I saw..

"Sapphire san, Platina san, Amethyst san! What are you doing!?" I asked kind of loudly.

"huh?" Crystal san said and walked over to their thing.

"What is this?" She asked

"It's.. Chocolate..." They all said together.

"You should re-make it." Lyra san said.

"Lyra, you too." Blue san said

"Yes ma'am."

"We'll help." I said and thy thanked us.

* * *

**7:30 pm Back to the dorm.  
Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Man.. that took a very long time, just to remake a chocolate." Blue senpai said.

"But I go to know who you guys like and all so I'm happy." We all blushed. We went back to the dorm and to the cafeteria to eat and to meet up with the boys

"Hey Crys!" I heard Gold

"Hey Gold.." I said.. slight blushing.

"Hey guys!" We heard Red san

"Why don't we get our food and get ready for school tomorrow?" Yellow senpai said. We all agreed and get our food.

* * *

**Somewhere around the school  
Normal P.O.V.**

'Soon enough, you guys will be defeated by us. Until then, enjoy your peaceful life in school, Dex holders.' somebody mumbled smirking.

* * *

**Me: Finish!**

**Gold: Who was that in the end?**

**Me: You'll figure out soon, Gold**

**Gold: What!? I want to know now!**

**Me: Shut up. Crys! Take Gold away for now!**

**Crystal: Alright. *Grabs Gold's ear* Come on Gold**

**Gold: Ow! .. Ow! Crys! You are hurting me!**

**Me: That looks hurt.. Whatever, Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if I made a lot of mistakes. Bye! :)**

**Me: Just kidding! I forgot to say one more thing! I know that I mentioned valentines day but I wont write a chapter about it I'll write a white day one (3/14) 12 days(?) from today. Now for the real good bye! :) **


End file.
